


My Dark Hunter Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Fic, Cute House Elves, Family Bonding, Funny Familiars, Ginny Weasly Bashing, Half-Vampires, M/M, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Build, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Severus receives a letter which surprises him.With vengeance in his mind he goes to get the two people wronged just as much as him.Can they be what they should have been?Or will they never be able to recover from the betrayals?Maybe a new start was what they needed, going to America seemed like the best thing.There they meet the Cullen's...





	My Dark Hunter Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Dark Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340473) by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan. 



> I really LOVE this story and just wanted to do a little something to say thank you to a wonderful author.  
> I LOVE this story!!!!
> 
> This is my first attempt at this cover.  
> I tried using pics of people as close to the characters the author's descriptions gave as possible in my mind....
> 
> Even though the author posts her stories on this website (AO3), this specific story is not available yet..  
> This is still a WIP. (on FF.net)
> 
> To the Author: I really LOVE this story. Please write some more!!!!  
> (To the Fans: And show the author some love by commenting on her story if you do decide to read it - soooooo worth it!)
> 
> This story is VERY original in my opinion as I have not read ANYTHING like it yet.
> 
> It is Beautiful and DEEP and slow paced.  
> (At Chapter 21 they still haven't even met the Cullens yet)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://s1350.photobucket.com/user/KingDom365247/media/AO3/My%20Dark%20Hunter_zpsytnmqsza.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
